ChanBaek Sex Story
by UnknownBanget
Summary: ChanBaek Couple from EXO. Genderswitch. NC. PWP. Prepare yourself. I don't even know why you should prepare yourself. Just read this fict. Enjoy.


Tangan Chanyeol bergerak ke atas dan ke bawah. Sesekali dengan nakal, telapaknya mengelus payudara Baekhyun yang masih terbungkus bra dan kemeja. Jemarinya menggesek vagina Baekhyun yang sudah mulai basah. Sementara bibirnya nampak asyik dengan leher putih Baekhyun yang membuatnya gemas.

"Enggh… Yeollie!" desah gadis itu. Tangan mungilnya menjauhkan pundak Chanyeol. Mata sipitnya menatap sayu, seolah-olah siap dimakan.

"Yeollieh.. Mau susu?" tanyanya seduktif sambil mempermainkan payudara besarnya. Chanyeol hanya mengangguk _horny_. Jemari lentiknya lalu melepas kancing kemejanya satu per satu, menampakkan sepasang payudara super putih yang masih tertutup bra. Chanyeol menatapnya tanpa berkedip. Tangan Baekhyun bergerak ke belakang, melepas kaitan bra merah yang dikenakannya. Payudara itu nampak mencuat keluar begitu Baekhyun melepas bra-nya. Tangan Chanyeol langsung menangkup dua gunung itu dengan gemas. Kepalanya mendekat. Lidahnya langsung memainkan puting Baekhyun dengan lincah.

"Ungg…hhh…" gadis itu mendongakkan kepalanya karena rasa nikmat yang menyerang tubuhnya secara berlebihan. Tangan halusnya membelai surai kecoklatan Chanyeol. Matanya menatap Chanyeol yang sedang asik mengulum payudara kanannya.

"Kau suka sayanghh?" tanyanya sambil menahan desahan. Chanyeol beralih menatap payudara satunya. "_Absolutely,_ _honey_! Gede gini toketnya!" sahut Chanyeol sebelum melahap payudara ranum itu dengan rakus.

"Ohh… Ssshh…" Desis Baekhyun. "Makan terusshh, Yeollie!" pinggul gadis itu mulai bergerak ke depan ke belakang, menggesek vagina basahnya dengan gembungan di celana Chanyeol yang makin mengeras.

"Aaaakuuuhh… Mau lolipop…" rengek Baekhyun sambil mendesah. Chanyeol melepaskan kulumannya. Baekhyun langsung berdiri dari pangkuan pemuda tinggi itu, berjongkok dihadapan Chanyeol, membuka celana SMA pemuda itu sekaligus boxer-nya. Mencuatlah penis putih itu di hadapan Baekhyun.

"Yummy!" pekik Baekhyun. Bibir imutnya segera mengecupi kepala penis yang mulai basah itu. Tak lama setelah itu, mulut kecilnya menutupi kepala penis itu. Mengulumnnya nikmat. Menyedotnya, seolah mengundang mani Chanyeol agar segera keluar.

"Aarrghh!" erang Chanyeol keenakan.

Beberapa menit telah berlalu. Baekhyun belum juga selesai mengulum penis kesayangannya itu. Jemarinya sudah memasuki vaginanya sendiri dan mengocoknya. Menimbulkan suara kecipak yang memancing birahi Chanyeol.

"Sssshhh… Sudah, sayang! Saatnya permainan inti!" ujar Chanyeol sambil melepaskan penisnya dari kuluman Baekhyun. Baekhyun berdiri lalu mengangkang di atas pangkuan Chanyeol. Sementara, Chanyeol mengocok penisnya dengan cepat.

Baekhyun mulai menurunkan tubuhnya, memasukkan penis kekasihnya itu ke dalam vaginanya. "Oooohhh… Punya kamu gede… Sssshhh…" desis Baekhyun.

"Lubang kamu sempit," balas Chanyeol sambil menatap wajah nafsu Baekhyun.

Gadis itu mulai menaik turunkan tubuhnya diatas pangkuan Chanyeol. Bibirnya terus mendesah. Kadangkala bibir kedua insan itu saling bertaut dalam ciuman panas. "_Fuck me hard! Fuck me like there's no tomorrow, _Yeollie!" desah Baekhyun. Pikirannya sudah dipenuhi dengan penis Chanyeol yang sedang keluar masuk tubuhnya.

"Ooohhh yeeeahh! Jepith terussh, _honey!_" pinta Chanyeol. Baekhyun memainkan dinding vaginanya untuk memijat penis Chanyeol yang asik bergerak keluar masuk dari tubuhnya.

"Aahhh… Yeollieeeeehhh" Baekhyun mengarahkan kepala Chanyeol mendekat pada payudaranya. Chanyeol langsung melahap payudara itu dengan rakus.

Gerakan keduanya makin cepat. "Aaaaaarrrrrhhh" Chanyeol menggeram nikmat.

"Mau keluar…" desis Baekhyun.

"Aku juga! Bersama, sayangh!" sahut Chanyeol.

"_Yes, stud! Creampie me!_" ujar Baekhyun seduktif. "OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHH…. Yeollie!" Jerit Baekhyun. Cairan orgasmenya mengalir membasahi penis Chanyeol, memudahkan gerakan penisnya.

"Aaaahhh… AAAAAHHH… Baekkie!" teriak Chanyeol. Sejumlah cairan putih menyemprot-semprot ke dalam rahim Baekhyun.

Keduanya terengah. Rasa puas memenuhi batin dan raga keduanya. Untuk sesaat mereka hanya saling menatap.

"Saranghae," ucap Chanyeol.

"Nado Saranghaeyo, chagi!" balas Baekhyun.

Kedua bibir itu bertaut sebentar. Lalu mereka mulai berbenah diri. Memakai baju kembali. Membersihkan sisa-sisa permainan mereka agar tidak meninggalkan bekas.

Matahari sudah sampai di peraduannya, meninggalkan semburat jingga yang makin samar. Suasana sekolah sudah sepi. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun segera berjalan beriringan ke tempat parkir, dimana hanya tersisa motor Chanyeol di sana.

Tangan pemuda itu mengelus bokong Baekhyun-nya lalu meremasnya. "Kita lanjut di rumah kamu ya, sayang!" Baekhyun mengangguk malu-malu.

Mereka pun melangkah menghampiri motor Chanyeol. Setelah keduanya naik, Chanyeol melajukan motornya ke rumah Baekhyun. Penisnya menegang lagi. Pikirannya dipenuhi ide-ide sex yang hot. Chanyeol benar-benar akan memakan pacarnya yang seksi itu sebentar lagi. Laju motornya makin cepat. Membelah jalanan Seoul yang agak padat. Pemuda itu benar-benar tidak sabar rupanya.


End file.
